


An Encounter

by Noshi191



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: 1975, F/M, Fluff, matt healy - Freeform, the 1975
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noshi191/pseuds/Noshi191
Summary: Fresh meat in the big apple, you decide to do some exploring and come across a British boy playing his guitar.





	

The day had been wasted away, the night creeped in. I had done nothing but play my new guitar today. She was a Fender Stratocaster in the prettiest shade of blue. That shade of blue that’s got a dab of green in it to make it a warmer tone. She felt like butter in my hands and sounded like a harmony of angels. And she filled my day with beautiful music.

Once seven hit though, I figured I’d hit the town. I was new to New York. I wasn’t more than a few hours away from my home state Delaware, but this place was new to me. A whole new scene to leave a mark on. No one knew who I was here, I had the chance to be anything I wanted to be. That’s if I wanted to be something else though. 

I set my baby in her case and gathered my things to wander about the city. Though it was dark, the streets would be even more alive. I locked up my tiny flat and flowed with the pour of people in the street. Music blared from the many clubs, you could feel the bass a block away. It thudded in your chest like a foreign heartbeat. But I wasn’t out to go clubbing tonight, I was out to simply explore.

It wasn’t long before I came across the little park that resided in my neck of the city. The soft tones of an acoustic guitar danced about the air, drawing in anyone who was willing to listen. The lights of the walkway lit the path to the mystery guitarist. A young man who looked to be in his mid twenties. He was handsome; a fine five o’clock shadow lined his chin and curly hair topped his head. 

I sat on the bench across from him, getting comfortable. The way his fingers landed each note perfectly on the neck of his acoustic Fender created a beautiful tone. He was playing an acoustic version of Girls by The 1975. I started to sing along to the song once I found where he was at. I took the chance to get a better look at his face when he glanced up at me and it was none other than Matty Healy himself. 

“Louder.” He said as his fingers never faltered. His voice caught me off guard. I didn’t think he would speak to me, but I did as I was told. I grew louder, singing to my heart's content. When the chorus came, the young man sang along with me. We caught the attention of the few people that wandered the park, a stray compliment here or there;  _ wow their voices give me chills _ ,  _ they’re so good _ ,  _ I wish I could sing like that _ . We closed the song and a few people in the distance clapped. 

“You’re really good.” He set his acoustic in the case that occupied the rest of his bench. 

“T-thank you.” I pushed my glasses up as they had managed to slide down my nose in the midst of our little show.

“Thanks. My name’s Matty, but I guess you already knew that.” He gave me a cheeky smile. 

“Y/N, pleasure to meet you.” I tilted my head to the side and gave a sheepish smile, my cheeks flushing a shade of pink.

“Pleasure’s all mine, love. So Miss Y/N, I’m just gonna throw it out there, would you like to join me for dinner? My treat.” My smile spread even further, my eyebrows raised.

“S-sure, dinner sounds wonderful.” He zipped his case shut with a quick but quiet whirr and slung it over his shoulder. 

“I know the perfect restaurant. Quite posh.” 

“Sounds lovely.” We filed into the lively street. Were we really so deep in the park that the noise could have been so far away? Or was I just so into the song, or him playing it rather, that I had tuned the excess noise out?

“Do you live near here?” I almost didn’t catch what he said, I was so engulfed in my own thought. 

“Oh, yeah. A few blocks back that way.” I pointed my thumb behind us, toward the way I came. “A little loft back on 34th.” 

“Do you play guitar too?” His eyebrows scrunched together like he was contemplating something.

“Yeah, both electric and acoustic. I also play piano.” I had a lot of free time, I figured I shouldn’t waste it.

“Do you live on the top floor of your building? I think you might be the girl that lives above me.” I cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, I do live on the top floor. I just moved in about a month or so ago. I haven’t been bothering you have I?” Sometimes, I get carried away with my playing, I tend to forget I have neighbors.

“Not at all love, it’s nice to hear when I’m here in the states. At least what I can hear through the floor anyway.” We both laughed lightly.

“I’m glad you enjoy it. Sometime you’ll have to come up and we can jam together.” I looked up at him as we stopped and waited for the light to change.

“Yeah, sounds great.” He returned my smile. A dozen feet later we arrived at the restaurant. The waitress seated us at a booth in the back. The dinner rush had just ended, it being eight o’clock now. The restaurant was quiet with just a hum from the low chatter of people. Matty put his guitar in the corner and we got comfortable. After we ordered our food, we continued to flow with conversation.

“Really? (Homestate)?” Somehow, we got into the topic of my hometown. 

“Mhm, it’s a quiet little town for the most part. It’s the kind of place where everyone knows each other in some shape or form. It’s nice.” I sipped on my Pepsi.

“So why’d you move here?” He seemed genuinely interested in anything I had to say. Hell, I probably could have talked about paper and he would have listened with the same amount of focus. 

“Just a change. I like seeing new places, doing new things. Plus, I wanted to get away. Knowing everyone has it’s perks but it also has it’s downside.” I shrugged, a bad habit I somehow created.

“That’s understandable. Usually people say something along the lines of following their dreams.” Our waitress brought us our food. 

“Mmm,” I sawed off a piece of my chicken and ate it. “This is wonderful. As for following my dreams, I already have. I guess you could say I still am though.”

“You already have? And what exactly are your dreams Miss Y/N?” He dug into his food just as I had.

“I wanted to be a certified veterinarian and I wanted to be a wonderful cook. Just a few months before moving here, I got a degree in veterinary medicine and a degree in the culinary arts. My dreams already came true. Granted, there’s always room for improvement, but I’d like to think I’m pretty good. My taste buds think so anyway.” I chased down my food with more soda. 

“Well it sounds like I’ll have to try your cooking some day. See if you’re just as good as you make yourself sound.” Matty finished off the last bit of his food too. We sat and talked some more, before we knew it nine o’clock creeped up on us. 

“Can I get you guys anything else?” Matty looked to me and I shook my head.

“No, thanks.” He gave her that small smile he gave me before.

“Then here’s your check sweetheart.” She left the check and went off to help another couple that came in.

“No problem.” He whipped out his wallet and left the money on the table. “I’m feeling generous. Come on, let’s get out of here.” 

We left, saying goodbye to our waitress on the way out. The street was even more lively than it was an hour ago. 

“So, did you wanna head home or would you like to continue our night together?” He stuffed his hands into his pockets after slinging his guitar over his shoulder once again.

“The night is still new. I’m down to continue.” I mimicked Matty and stuffed my hands into the pockets of my jeans. 

“Then I have the perfect place to take you. It’s bit of a walk if you don’t mind.” His eyes gleamed with the excitement of having my company for a while longer. 

“Looks like we better get moving then.” We conversated even more and enjoyed the street entertainers. Dancers, musicians, imitators, comedians, the whole lot. Matt pointed out good places to eat and see entertainment. He told me different stories of the memories he had in some places. He was so genuinely happy to tell his stories, I couldn’t help but be happy to listen. There’s just something about the way someone expresses what makes them happy. Then again, maybe it was just Matty.

After about half an hour of walking, we came up on the docks that gazed upon Lady Liberty. The street lights danced on the water, making it glitter, along with the light of the moon. The sky was clear for the most part, a stray cloud here or there. It had been nice in the streets, but down at the pier, there was a cool breeze. 

“I didn’t realize we lived so close to the water.” I rested against the railing of the dock. 

“Yeah, I come down here every now and then at night. It’s peaceful, a nice place to think.” Matty leaned next to me and looked out at the water.

“It is very nice.” A small breeze sent a shiver down my spine. Warmth enveloped me though, Matt had draped his hoodie around me.

“I saw you shiver.” His smile was soft, the moon glinted off his brown eyes

“Thank you, it’s chilly down here.” For a second, I took in his hoodie; the way it smelled, how soft it was. It had that favorite hoodie kind of feel to it. I pushed my arms through the sleeves, it was just slightly baggy but it was comfortable. It smelled really good.

For a second, I gazed up at the stars, I started to get lost in thought like I usually do, but I was pulled back by the slight touch of Matty’s hand on the small of my back. It sent tingles through my body.

“Come, let’s sit down.” We sat on a bench right behind us. I returned to my stargazing, the lights down here were dim, so you could see the white speckles of space in the sky. Another breeze made me shiver again and I zipped up the hoodie. After a few seconds, Matty put his arm around me, resting it on the back of the bench. I moved closer to him and he placed a light hand on my shoulder. I smiled to myself and I saw Matty’s head tilt out of the corner of my eye.

“What?” He smiled lopsidedly, his eyes soft. 

“This is nice. Just being down here gazing at the water, having good company.” I turned to look him in the eye for a second before returning my gaze to the water. “This is the kind of moment that you wish you could just freeze just so it lasts a little longer.”

“Well, I’m glad I could be a part of that.” We sat in silence for a while after that. I wondered what could have been on his mind. I wondered exactly how much longer this could last. I rested my head on his shoulder, I figure I might as well make the most of it. Matty rubbed my shoulder and rested his head on top of mine. It felt like forever that we sat like that, but as time ticked on, I grew tired. I stifled a yawn, it must have been late.

“You look tired, come on we should get going anyway. It’s a half hour walk back to 34th and it’s eleven.” Matty stood up and held his hand out for me. I took it and he helped me up, he didn’t let go though. He laced his fingers through mine and we walked home, making light conversation all the way.

Half an hour and some more stories later, we arrived at our destination. Matty rode the elevator with me the entire way up to my floor, insisting to. He got off with me and we stopped in front of my door. Being polite, I asked him if he’d like to come in.

“Thank you, but I should let you get some rest. Maybe I’ll swing by tomorrow if that’s okay.” He looked tired himself. I smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, that’s okay. I’ll be home all day tomorrow.” He nodded and we stood there awkwardly for a second. I was the one to break the silence.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah. See ya.” Matty hugged me and turned to leave.

“Matty?” He stopped before getting on the elevator and turned to face me. His cheeks had a sort of pink flush to them and he looked at me before quickly turning his gaze to the floor.

“Uh, yeah?” I took a few steps toward him and he slowly looked up at me. I tilted my head slightly to the side and smiled softly. I put one hand on his cheek and stood on my toes to reach up and kiss him lightly. He kissed me back, resting a light hand on my waist. He was the one to deepen the kiss a little further, pressing his lips tenderly against mine, meeting me full on. When we parted, we gazed into each other's eyes for a second before I returned to my natural height. 

“Goodnight Y/N.” He pressed a warm kiss to my forehead. 

“Goodnight Matty.” He got on the elevator and I went into my apartment. 

I leaned against the door, a huge grin on my face. I shrieked quietly into my apartment. As I emptied my pockets onto the counter, I realized I still had Matty’s hoodie. I held the sleeve up to my nose and it smelled just like him, a warm scent that made my heart flutter. 

I went to bed with thoughts of him cluttering my mind. I was giddy, excited to see what tomorrow held for me. For us.

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Matty Healy x Reader fics in the world to satisfy my needs and that's frustrating. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! As always, criticism is well appreciated!


End file.
